The game of roulette is played by many people and its outline is as follows. A rotary disk having a number of pockets adapted to receive a ball is manually rotated. A ball is thrown onto a ball rotating passageway associated with the disk. THe ball rolls along the ball rotating passageway in the direction opposite to the direction of rotation of the rotary disk. The ball reduces its rotational speed due to the frictional force and eventually moves toward the center of the disk. Finally it enters one of the pockets provided on the rotary disk. When the rotary disk stops rotating with the ball in the pocket, the number of this pocket is read. Then, a predetermined repayment is made in accordance with the tips or the like that have been preliminarily wagered on the number of the pocket.
All of the operations for the above-described roulette gaming apparatus which has been utilized so far are manually carried out. There has never been provided, heretofore, a roulette gaming apparatus which can automatically perform the above operations and give actual feeling as if players were enjoying an actual roulette game.